


Tiso Tries His Best

by kalliblast



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, friendly - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: You help Tiso train to fight in the Colosseum of Fools.
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Tiso & Reader, but only hinted at a little
Kudos: 23





	Tiso Tries His Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of old fic that I wrote for a friend and then refurbished for the purposes of publishing it on here. I don't know, I just like the fic considering I speed wrote it super early in the morning.

“Get up buddy, you can do it.”   


“I’d appreciate it without the biting sarcasm.”   


“What sarcasm?”   


Currently you and Tiso were hard at work, training and practicing your butts off to make Tiso a better fighter. You “weren’t one to brag,” as you put it, but you were crowned Fool once or twice in your life. And that may seem like something one wouldn’t brag about, but being dubbed Fool means you’ve beaten the best of the best, and God Tamer herself. She was like some uncrowned queen around the Colosseum. Everyone wanted to be her or beat her. Anyone capable would be considered one of the best fighters. You have had that privilege. _Twice._   


You'd do everything in your power to make sure Tiso got a chance, too.   


You would sit atop a ledge in what you dubbed your training room (An area behind the Colosseum that goes unused) and instruct Tiso as he swung his nail and used his shield. Occasionally, you’d hop down and use your own nail to give him a couple of practice swings, but every time he couldn't handle it and he'd get knocked down. That was the situation you two were in now.   


Tiso wasn't a quitter, which was sometimes a problem. He just didn't know when to give up! You had watched him fail a thousand times and still he stands and fights, broken and bruised, as if it never happened. It was inspiring, despite the fact he was almost always a failure.   


He'd blame it on your skills as a fighter. "You're not qualified to teach me. You don't know what you're doing, either." He'd say as he collapsed from exhaustion. You would shoot back, "If I wasn't qualified, would I have beat God Tamer twice?" You always loomed those victories over his head, but with a good reason. Every time he heard it, it would only make him want to train more and fight harder. You would smile at the determined look he'd give you after.   


You continued, "If you wanna impress God Tamer," the sentence made a bit of red spark on Tiso's face, which only made you laugh before finishing, "You'll have to listen to me eventually."   


"I'll have you know I do listen!"   


"So is that why you're lying on the floor? Unarmed and open for attack?"   


You watched Tiso's face drop and a look of sadness overwhelmed him. Oh god, not again.   


"You just make it too hard! There's no way that God Tamer is this difficult!" Ugh. He's like a child.   


You hopped off from your spot on the ledge and got all in Tiso's face with a serious look. He cowered back in response, a bit of fear in his eyes.   


You lifted up the side of your cape and pulled back the sleeve of your undershirt. A large scar that was once a huge gash covered your side and traveled up your arm. It wasn't new, obviously, but it still looked fresh. A forever mark of your time in the Colosseum.   


"You think I got this from an "easy" fight? No! I worked my ass off so I could at least be noticed as a fighter. It took me years of training and grit to get this far. I'm not lying to you, Tiso. I'd appreciate it if you'd actually listen and not brush me off as some faker." You didn’t get to see the sad look that overtook Tiso’s face as you turned around and climbed back onto the ledge.   


Tiso wasn’t a very affectionate person, he was more like “I matter most” type. His friendship with you only started because of his need to be the best, but over the months he realized how good of a person you are. You’re a great friend and a greater help to him, without you he’d probably still be twirling his shield around like an idiot. He needed to apologize.   


He finally stood up off the ground and quickly hopped onto the ledge, sitting next to you. He stared down at the nail and shield on the ground, thinking about what to say. He’s never apologized or felt like he had to apologize to anyone ever. He didn’t know how to do it and make it sound genuine.   


“I really look up to you, you know? You’re so strong and powerful… I don’t understand why I can’t be like that. I work so hard… I’m sorry I’m such a pain.”   


Tiso glanced at you, trying to read your expression to see if he said the right thing. He really did mean his words, but sometimes the things he says don’t come out correctly, and he looks more like an asshole than he intended to.   


“Oh shut up, you’re good. You just have to get better. I accept your apology, but no more of this sappy bullshit, you gotta train!” You gave him a push on the back, making him jump off of the ledge. “Show me your moves, I’ll jump in once I see improvement.”   


Tiso started to get excited to train again after hearing you tell him he was good. From that day on, Tiso put more trust into your teachings. He gained more respect for you, scars like that would probably have made him give up. He’s glad that you kept fighting and was willing to help him. Your determination gave him hope for himself.   


_And maybe one day… I can fight in the Colosseum like a true warrior… I can already taste my victory._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my tumblr is kalliblastwrites if you have any requests!


End file.
